fatalframefandomcom-20200223-history
Type-07 Film
Type-07 Film, in Japanese Zero-nanashiki firumu (zero-seven type film), is the base film type used for the Camera Obscura. The packaging appears old and worn, and is the least decorated of all the film types. It is typically received along with the Camera Obscura and is relatively the weakest of all film types, though there are variations between games. It is recommended to use this film type to take photos of Hidden and Vanishing ghosts, this way saving the stronger film types for battles against hostile spirits, though it is also useful to fight weak hostile spirits on both easy and normal difficulties. ''Fatal Frame'' In Fatal Frame type-07 film does not exist and, thus, the weakest film that can be used with the Camera Obscura is Type-14 Film. ''Fatal Frame II: Crimson Butterfly'' In Fatal Frame II, type-07 film is received along with the Camera Obscura, however it is not immediately loaded into it for use. In this game type-07 film can be used an infinite amount of times, however, it has the lowest exorcismal power and it suffers from a lengthy reload time. ''Fatal Frame III: The Tormented'' In Fatal Frame III type-07 film returns as the weakest of the film types available. This is the only iteration of type 07 film that has a limited number of uses like all the other film types. Rei Kurosawa receives 50 shots of type-07 film upon picking up the Camera Obscura, however, type-07 film is also one of the most plentiful items that appear all around the Manor of Sleep and so scarcity is hardly an issue. ''Fatal Frame IV: Mask of the Lunar Eclipse'' In Fatal Frame IV, type-07 film is once again the base film type with an infinite amount of uses (denoted by the ∞ symbol). It still suffers from low power and a long reload time, however it is markedly more versatile and more capable of exorcising ghosts. Fatal Frame: Maiden of Black Water Once again Type-07 returns as the weakest film type, automatically loaded into Yuri and Ren's Camera Obscura. Following the trend of previous titles, it is the weakest in terms of exorcism power, but it has infinite uses. However, it loads just as quick as the Type-14 film, making it a versatile and viable option for exorcising many ghosts. Trivia *The image of the film types were re-done for the release of Fatal Frame IV. The newer image retains the same color and name, however, it has been cleaned up and now features the cloud and moon designs seen in the game's surroundings. *All the images of the film types have the words "12 sheets" printed on them to indicate how much film is contained. Despite this, the amount of film picked up is never constantly 12 sheets but varies as the difficulty increases. *The words "Made in Germany" also appear on the image of the film types. *It is not clear whether to read the film's name as type "seven" or type "zero-seven," however, the Japanese name seems to suggest the latter, as the characters for "zero" and "seven" (〇 and 七) are used rather than the lone character for the number "seven" (七). See also *Type-37 Film *Type-61 Film *Type-74 Film *Type-90 Film *Type-Zero Film Category:Items Category:Consumables Category:Fatal Frame II Items Category:Fatal Frame III Items Category:Fatal Frame IV Items Category:Film Types Category:Recurring Items Category:Camera Obscura